Takka/History
}} History Takka's parents were conservationists working in a sub-Saharan continent when he was born. It was an unexpected birth, as his mother didn't even realize she was pregnant until she went into labor. From the start Takka was a small, sickly child and his parents had worried that he wouldn't survive. To everyone's surprise, he did, but he never truly thrived despite the constant outpouring of love and support from his parents. He traveled with his parents as he grew, learning about the country's wildlife and culture. He had a knack with animals of all sorts and would help with any fauna related problem the family came across in their travels. One day, the found a particularly strange animal - a cat-like creature with a flaming tail. It was injured and lashed out at anyone that would come close; fortunately through persistence and dedication Takka was able to gain its trust enough to start treating it. When it healed they released it, but to their surprise they found that the creature followed the family at a distance. It never came quite close enough to touch, but they would spot glimpses of it moving the landscape. One day, tragedy struck. As the family was sleeping their camp was attacked. Takka never got a good look at the creatures, but in the dark he could hear their cries mingled with the screams of his parents. He had been knocked unconscious by an unlit lamp that had fallen on him as his tent shook; when he came to, he found that the cat-like creature stood over him. It had somehow grown to several times its original size, and it managed to fend the creatures off until morning. With the help of the big cat, he buried the mangled corpses of his parents and somehow made his way to the nearest town. The cat, now down to the small size they had originally found it in, refused to leave him even as he was rushed into the hospital. While they could take care of the light concussion and other injuries he had acquired, the doctors were unsure how to treat Takka's mysterious illness. Mentally, he wasnt in a great place either - he was listless and deeply depressed, and had started to suffer from frequent nightmares. A local spiritual man was brought in to see if there were any homeopathic remedies that could help the boy. Unfortunately there wasnt, but he had managed to grab Takka's attention in a different way. He had managed to pull Takka back into himself through the stars - an offhand remark about the night sky turned into a strong bond between the two, and Takka found a new fascination in what the spiritual man had to say about the constellations. Months later Takka was back to relatively normal health, and to his surprise the spiritual man had given him an envelope. With a wink and a sly grin the spiritual man had dissipated into thin air, leaving a shocked and confused Takka with an invitation to a astrology based secret society. Once there he settled in and eventually became friends with a Timekeeper named Atlante. He grew to greatly enjoy the other's company despite the worry of one of them accidentally hurting the other, with Takka being sensitive to cold and Atlante being sensitive to heat, but they managed to make it work. An emergency during October caused Atlante to become gravely injured, made worse by a panicked mistake on Takka's part. The Timekeeper managed to survive and eventually heal, and was doing fine until a poison started working its way through Atlante. Takka tried everything he knew of, but nothing worked - Atlante mentioned a nymph known for being able to make powerful potions, potions that could possibly help. And so the duo traveled to find her. Plots To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories